Crow Hogan
| height = 174 cm | weight = 56 kg | gender = Nam | relatives = * Cha mẹ không tên (đã mất) * Martha (mẹ nuôi) * Fudo Yusei (anh nuôi) * Jack Atlas (anh nuôi) | organization = Shingon League | previous_organization = * Signers * Blackbird Delivery * New Domino City police | occupation = Riding Duelist Chuyên nghiệp | previous_occupation = * Highway patroller * Delivery boy | previous_team = * Team 5D's * The Enforcers | tournament1 = World Racing Grand Prix | result1 = Winner | anime_deck = Blackwing | wc10_deck = * Ascending Legend * Blackwing Whirlwind * Storming Blackwind | wc11_deck = * Ascending Legend * Rise, Black-Wing! * Driven on Blackwing | ydt1_deck = * Blackwing Whirlwind * Blackwing Gale * Dark Shadow Gale * Dark Wing Whirlwind | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Crow Hogan is one of the primary protagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's as well Yusei Fudo's and Jack Atlas's childhood friends from Satellite, and later the second Signer with the Tail Mark of the Dragon. He is also the foster brother of Yusei and Jack. Crow is the last of the main protagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's to appear in the show. His role is somewhat limited in season 1, as he does not show up until episode 30 and often comes in and out of the story. He plays a much more prominent role in season 2 and is one of the three main characters, alongside Yusei and Jack. An alternate universe version of Crow will appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.https://twitter.com/yugioh_anime/status/579504583816310785 Tạo hình Ngoại hình Crow has dark-grey eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair with a viridian-colored headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. He wears his outfit from his days as an Enforcer, which consists of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. He also wears a pair of earrings in the shape of screws. While riding his Duel Runner, he always wears a beak-shaped black helmet with plumes sticking from the sides, which includes an orange eyeshield and decorated with a red gem. One unique thing about him are the criminal marks on his face. He has been marked at least twice; he only had the "M" in his time with The Enforcers so he gained the dot and eye marks after leaving the team. Tính cách Though possessing similar qualities and ideas to Yusei, such as helping others when needed, Crow is proven an impulsive and daring person who will rise up to any challenge and show that he is not a pushover. He is also generous and altruistic, as he is willing to fight for the sake of his friends and for those he considers his family, including underprivileged children that he helped raise in Satellite. In the English version he is very suspicious and stubborn, and has a fear of clowns due to an incident on his fifth birthday. Từ Nguyên According to Katsumi Ono, the name Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン Kurō Hōgan) is based on the title Kurō Hōgan (九郎 判官 Kurō Hōgan) held by General Yoshitsune.twitter.com katsuono at 4:28 December 1, 2010 (GMT) Các lần xuất hiện khác Crow manga portal.jpg | Crow Hogan (manga) Crow_in_Unleash.png | [[Crow Hogan (ARC-V)|Crow Hogan (ARC-V)]] BAM-Crow Hogan.png | [[Crow Hogan (BAM)|Crow Hogan (BAM)]] Crow Hogan-Decade Duels.png | [[Crow Hogan (Decade Duels)|Crow Hogan (Decade Duels)]] CrowDT.jpg | Crow (Duel Terminal) Crow Hogan-YDT1.png | [[Crow Hogan (Duel Transer)|Crow Hogan (Duel Transer)]] Crow Hogan-Online.png | [[Crow Hogan (Online)|Crow Hogan (Online)]] Crow-TF05.png | [[Crow Hogan (Tag Force)|Crow Hogan (Tag Force)]] Crow Hogan-WC11.png | [[Crow Hogan (World Championship)|Crow Hogan (World Championship)]] Decks Standing Crow uses a "Blackwing" Deck, primarily focused on Swarm and Beatdown tactics. He mainly uses cards such as "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" and "Rendering Tuning" to easily Synchro Summon his ace monsters, "Blackwing Armor Master" and later his "Black-Winged Dragon". He also uses cards like "Down Force" and "Trap Stun" to prevent his opponent's Trap Cards from disrupting his strategies. Turbo Deck Crow also uses a "Blackwing" Turbo Deck. To counter Team New World's "Meklord Emperors", Crow utilizes "Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights", allowing him to indirectly use the abilities of his Synchro Monsters. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters